Problem: Simplify the following expression: $ n = \dfrac{p - 10}{8} + 6 $
In order to add expressions, they must have a common denominator. Multiply the second expression by $\dfrac{8}{8}$ $ \dfrac{6}{1} \times \dfrac{8}{8} = \dfrac{48}{8} $ Therefore $ n = \dfrac{p - 10}{8} + \dfrac{48}{8} $ Now the expressions have the same denominator we can simply add the numerators: $n = \dfrac{p - 10 + 48}{8} $ $n = \dfrac{p + 38}{8}$